The Killer Finds Love
by brayathenekodemon
Summary: A girl named Clara Newton remembers things that happened before, durring, and after she meets our favorite horror character, Jason Vorhees. Jason is a little bit OC and Clara is a person i made up on my own. Plz remember that there will be more chaps. R


**The Killer Finds Love by: brayathenekodemon**

**Chapter 1: All In The Past**

**_I do not own this movie nor do I own some of the characters in this fic but i do own one character lol._**

**_If you don't like the beginning of the chapters, then plz don't reveiw my story. If you loved the first beginning parts, then by all means_**

**_R&R sorry if this takes me long to finish the fic, I'm still very new at this kind of thing *blushes*_**

A 10 year old little girl, named Jasmine Newton was Sitting alone on the deck of Camp Crystal Lake. She was looking down at the lake sadly.

Jasmine was thinking of what her foster father told her.

Flashback:

"Jas," a elderly man around in his early 30's said,"I'm not your real father."

"What do you mean by that father?" she asked. "I mean that your real parents died the night after you were born." her father had a tear rolling 

down his cheek."What happened to them and why would anyone do such a horrible thing?" "Sweety, when you were born, you were said to have 

speical gifts that most people in this world don't have. People in the village were outraged when they found out about this,

so the people came at your house one night and tried to kill you. Your mother did the best thing that she could think of for you, she brought you 

down to a river and said her last goodbyes by singing a

lullaby to you. Not only did she do that, but inorder to keep you from drowning, she whraped you into a blanket and put you into a wooden 

basket, after that she put a locket around your neck. The locket

was more than a locket, it had somekind of hyroglyphics. I believe that they are egyptian or something. The villagers found out about what your 

mom did, so they executed her. While your father died in jail."

Little Jasmine cried all night until she heard her "dad" telling her that it would be wise to leave this place and to never return. She could not 

return, no matter the consequence. He even suggested on her going to a camp called, "Camp Crystal Lake". Little Jasmine didn't understand but 

did what she was told.

End Of Flashback

When she came back to reality, she noticed a boy about her age running away from a group of older kids. She wondered what they were doing.

So she asked, "Hey! What are you doing?" Then a mean bigger kid said,

"We are busy brat and we are trying to get that freak to cry and run all the way home to his mommy." All of the other kids laughed, well except for

Jas and the one boy. " You have no right making fun of someone just

because they are disable or unable to do things we can!!! You should be ashamed of yourselves you mean bullies!!!" "No duh kid, and who told

you that you could just come here and boss us around squirt?" This made Jas

really mad, the only thing she could thing to do was get infront of all of them and stand up for the one kid. So that is exactly what she did. You

could not see not even one ounce of fear in her eyes, only sadness and

hatred was in her eyes. Jasmine beat the biggest kid up but before she could finnish, the little boy's mother came over and questioned them. "She

didn't try to hurt now did she Jason?" the mother asked. All the boy could

do was shake his head no and smile. Jasmine's thoughts were: whats wrong with Jason? Why can't he talk? As if the mother could read her mind,

she answered Jasmine's unspoken question. "Jason has a disability, see he can't

talk but since people think that Jason isn't smart, others make fun of him. Poor dear, it's a shame that they don't think that he is smart. He is

accualy quite inteligent. The more they talked, the more they liked one another.

Jasmine and Jason loved to explore together, one day Jasmine found an abandoned kitten and sheltered it. Time was going by so fast, days went

into weeks, and weeks went into months. Everything was like it was supposed to be until

that one tragic day.

_**this will be continued soon......**_


End file.
